Red Reflections
by deranged-tenshi17
Summary: Are you crying hikari-pretty? Don't worry; you don't need to go crazy like the other hikaris.rn(part 3 added)
1. Red Reflections

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh and all this is a person's boredom during a class that never went anywhere.

Note: Character death... angst... and psychological stuff

* * *

Red Reflections

Ok... so I'm not perfect. Who ever said I was?

He never did. Then again he never thought much of me to begin with.

Why? Why did it end this way? Why is it that everything had to come to this.

All things have a conclusion... I guess ours was death.

It shouldn't have been your death though. I was responsible I should have died in your place. Things would have been different. Things would have been better that way.

They wouldn't hate me. They wouldn't be angry with me They wouldn't fear me.

Isn't it ironic though? It was you they hated and mistrusted all of this time, yet now it is I they loath and despise.

Fate has a funny way of dealing with problems.

...

They think I'm crazy. But I'm not. I know you'll come back. You can't die! You'll never die.

I know you're here now. You always were haunting me... around every corner.

Why don't you come out? I want to talk to you...

.... Please?

It's cold... and lonely here. Everything is white.

You hated the colour white; you said it was to pure that it reminded you too much of me. Of your beloved hikari.

You're favourite colour was red. You said you loved me when I was covered in it and I loved wearing it for you.

Who knew we both looked so good in it. But you didn't get to see yourself in red; red, red, blood. It coated you and made you look so beautiful; it gave your skin so much colour and accented your eye.

I took a picture so you could see yourself... but they took it away. That made me really sad. I remember crying.

You used to hate it when I cried.

You would have been proud though... I stopped my tears and then took a few chunks out of the men in white... the white was stained red; just like you.

Hehehe... I can't wait to show you the pictures.

As soon as I get out of here and as soon as you come back.

I'll be waiting.... Yami

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it! There's two other parts to it that I'll post later.. .I'll post them tomorrow if I get 2 reviews k?


	2. White Rains

A/N: Same as before!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If everyone is wondering who the killer and lilled are; everything   
will be answered in this next chapter!! Enjoy!

* * *

White Rains  
  
We could never imagine he would do such a thing.   
  
Yami and I that is....   
  
We're always together.  
  
He seemed like such a good person... a good friend.  
  
Yami says it's sacrilegious for a hikari to kill their yami.  
  
But he did... he killed his yami... they were both covered in blood... so much blood!  
  
I didn't know any one person could bleed so much. If I killed Yami would he bleed that much? So   
many rivers of red on the carpet.  
  
Hm? I'm okay Yami... I'm just thinking about what happened.  
  
NO!! He didn't deserve to be killed.... yes he was twisted but no one deserves to be killed.   
Especially not by their own hikari.  
  
I can't believe we thought he was our friend... I don't know if I can ever trust him again... Not that it matters I'll never see him again.   
  
Locked away. He's locked away behind bars in a nice padded room; with white walls.  
  
White... they're hair is white... well the hikari's hair is still white. But is the yami's?   
  
... NOPE!! They can wash it but it will always remain red. RED... REd.... red! So very read it was   
almost the colour of his eyes. Almost the colour of your eyes yami.   
  
...  
  
Would you look good in red?   
  
I wonder...  
  
Come here Yami I need to see something....  
  
**Bang Bang  
**  
No... I guess red doesn't suite you.   
  
... Yami? Why won't you get up?? YAMI!!!  
  
YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Yami.   
  
I'll join you now...  
  
Goodbye Yami maybe we'll meet in heaven.  
  
I  
  
LOVE  
  
YOU  
  
YAMI....  
  
**Bang Bang**

* * *

Well there's chapter 2. Anyone guess the characters so far? Thanks to all of the reviewers so far!

Kohari: Thanks I tried to keep it as clear as possible... didn't dp the best job. Thanks for your comments!

Dagger Maxwell: Thank you for the wonderful complements... I'm glad it's chilling! Colour is spelt that way because that's just how we spell it in Canada... it's weird but shrug it's how we do it.

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: I have updated! Thank you for your review!


	3. Lavendar Petals

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The end

**Lavender Petals**

It's all right hikari-pretty you won't be corrupted.

Not like the other hikari-crazies.

No, you won't kill me hikari-pretty.

Hee hee... it's not going to happen not to us hikari-pretty.

The other hikari's killed their yami's. That wasn't very nice. First the thief then the pharaoh. But not me. No not me.

Are you crying hikari-pretty? Don't worry; you don't need to go crazy like the other hikaris.

We always suspected the Ring's hikari would snap. Didn't we? Such a small little child. Moonchild.

The Puzzles hikari was a great so prize to us though wasn't it hikari-pretty? Now both the Pharaoh and the Earth child are dead.

We're all one big circle.

The Puzzle, the Ring, and the Rod. Good, neutral, evil. Earth, Moon, and Sun.

One big cycle isn't that right hikari-pretty?

You're just like the great sun god Re he's our god. Only ours.

Just like you're only mine hikari-pretty.

All mine always only mine.

Shhhh…

Don't cry; it's all right now. Everything is all right.

We'll be together always.

Always forever hikari-pretty.

My hikari-pretty.

My Malik.


End file.
